Surprises
by Aqua Diamond 55
Summary: Raising two children on her own, Hermione now faces the big trouble, the twins' dad coming back into the picture; not wanting anything to do with him, she soon turns to him for help when she comes down with a mysterious sickness.
1. Prologue

Surprises

A/N- Here is a new and improved version to this story. And no, this was all my idea but my friend known as Forbidden Attraction helped with a few chapters with ideas to start them. I reread this story and noticed lots of minor and major mistakes to this story. So I going to retype this story myself this time and will be getting a beta reader. Thanks to my beta reader named Craftsman from Hawthorn &Vine, thanks for the thanks to my second beta reader named AnneM. Oliver for doing the whole story for me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at all. I only own this plot line and any new characters.

Summary: Raising two children on her own, Hermione now faces the big trouble, the twins' dad coming back into the picture; not wanting anything to do with him, she soon turns to him for help when she comes down with a mysterious sickness.

Prologue:

Hermione shifted around in her attic while her twins were with Mook. Hermione was making room for some new items and taking some old ones out. While she moved a large trunk, something caught her nut-brown eyes; Hermione moved over to it and smiled. It was her Hogwarts trunk. She unlocked it and opened it up to see her old school robes and some books that she had kept.

Hermione shifted things around in the trunk and saw her time tuner and her photo album with a moving picture on it that showed her friends, Harry and Ron, and herself. Hermione smiled at it and took it out as she held the precious album within her slender arms.

Hermione made her way towards the kitchen. When she got there, Mook came in and stated, "Mistress, the twins are asleep for their nap, could Mook get anything for you?"

"Yes, Mook, I would like to have a cup of green raspberry tea. I'll be in the living room," Hermione told her.

Mook nodded her head at her mistress and got busy making her tea, while Hermione took off to the living room. When she got there, she sighed at the mess that her twins had made. Hermione smiled and pulled out her wand as she didn't feel like clearing up the muggle way. With a wave of her wand, the toys were neat, tidy and back in their places.

Hermione placed her wand back in her pocket and sat down on large red chair as she waited for her tea; Hermione smiled at Mook and nodded her head to place it right beside her chair.

"Thank you, Mook," Hermione uttered.

"Welcome, Mistress," Mook told her as she disappeared to look after her charges.

Hermione reached over and picked her up tea cup and brought it to her mouth; she placed it back down after she took a drink. Hermione opened her book to see her first year pictures, smiling at this. She flipped through her photo album until she came across seventh year, as she thought it was her greatest and not so greatest time of her life…her final year at Hogwarts.

She missed Hogwarts a lot, the professors, the classes, and her classmates. Her Gryffindor common room, the chairs near the fire, the late nights of studying, Hermione missed it all. She remembered her speech at the graduation.

"_Seven years it took all of us to get here, now we are here and can't help feel a bit sad about it. I know I will never forget what the professors taught us. Courage, strength, caring, knowledge and many more things. Each of us had different experiences that we will never forget and unbreakable bonds that we have made during our time here. Before I continue… I would like everyone to have a moment of silence to reflect on the final battle with Voldemort and how many that were killed in the battle here with Voldemort." _

…_.Silence was heard without the hall, even the parents were praying. _

"_Thank you for your support during that divesting time. I would like to say I wish you all the luck with your careers and life. Come on, class of 1998." _

Hermione had loved her speech; it was perfect. After all, she had revised that speech ten times before actually performing it.

Now, two and a half years had passed. As she was the most successful witch of her year, she was also the best healer, for two years now. After discovering a cure for squibs of magical families, publishing a book on the cure, Hermione also found a possible cure of werewolf bites, preventing the unfortunate victims from turning into a great beast themselves. She took that on after Lupin had died in the final battle. Hermione was doing it for Lupin's life and memory.

Harry had now become a seeker of the England Sparrows and they had not lost a game yet, while Ron had become a teacher at Hogwarts. He was now teaching first year through third year potions class. Hermione was still amazed that he wanted to teach that class; he somehow found out that he really liked Potions and took it over for Snape's death and memory. Harry also got married to Ginny and they had a son named James. Ron was dating Lavender, who was surprisingly good at healing spells, and was now the medi-witch at Hogwarts.

Hermione lived in a house that was four levels, with many rooms. A distant old family member that Hermione could never remember, which was on her mother's side, had left it to her upon his death. Hermione found out that her relative was actually a wizard and she was happy to take the house from him, but not so happy about the house elves that came with the house.

After two months, Hermione came to grasp that the house elves loved their jobs, so she and the house elves came to an agreement that they would have a salary and have good clothing instead of their old rags. Her relative wasn't mean to them, but he had forgotten that he had them most of the time.

That wasn't all that had happened to Hermione. During her final year, she was made Head Girl, her dream come true. But the Head Boy was a nightmare: Draco Malfoy. Unfortunately, that year, they started dating, and they ended up engaged. She had gotten pregnant, but before she could tell him, she caught him cheating on her with that Slytherin slut, "Pansy Parkinson." Hermione broke off the engagement and had never told him about the pregnancy.

Thank god for concealing spells and charms during that year. He would have found out, otherwise. It was three weeks after their graduation when she read the news; her heart felt as if it were breaking as she still loved him. But he was getting married to Parkinson. Apparently, Pansy had gotten pregnant by him in their sixth year and had had a son that she had kept secret.

When she went into labor that September with her twins, Harry and Ron rushed her to St. Mungo's, and three hours later, she was holding onto twin girls whom she named Mirabel and Sakura. They were now two and a half years old.

Hermione almost had the life she wanted; she had great friends, family, a successful career, but what was missing was a loving husband. Draco Malfoy would never know that she still loved him.

A/N- I hope you like this better prologue now. Until next time. Bye


	2. Meeting Again

Surprises

A/N- Here is the first chapter again, improved and new with new details within it. Thanks to my beta reader named AnneM Oliver for doing this chapter for me.

Chapter one: Meeting Again

Hermione woke up to the sounds of giggles; she smiled and sprang up at her twins.

'Mommy," Mirabel frowned at her.

"Yay, Mommy," Sakura giggled as she clapped her hands together.

"Come here, my precious darlings," Hermione said. The girls leaped into her open arms. She glanced at them, Mirabel was like her at her age, and Sakura must have looked like Draco when he was her age. Mirabel had very light blond hair like Draco. Sakura had Hermione's brown hair. Mirabel had her mother's facial features like her nose, chin, lips but she had her father's eyes, while Sakura had her father's facial features like his nose mouth, lips and his chin but she had her mother's eyes.

"Mommy, me hungry," Mirabel uttered.

'Mirabel, I'm hungry," Hermione, told her. "Mook."

Mook appeared in front of her mistress, "Yes, mistress?"

'Mook, can you take the twins to get dressed, and then take them down to the kitchen and please make the twins some food. I'm going to get ready," Hermione stated while she gave a hug and a kiss to each twin.

"Yes, mistress," Mook said happily to her. 'Come, girls."

"Mookie!" Sakura and Mirabel yelled out as they raced into the house elf arms.

Hermione smiled at this as Mook was very good with the twins. She got up and went into her bathroom, and she took a shower, washing her hair and body. Twenty minutes later, Hermione finished and walked out of the bathroom and back into her room.

Hermione took out a nice red summer dress to wear; she was going shopping with the twins. Hermione dressed and combed her hair that was now in curls, thanks to a spell. Hermione placed a bit of make up on and walked out her door with her purse and wand. Walking down the stairs and into the kitchen, she smiled at her twins.

Both girls had on nice summer dressed that were the same style but different colors and shapes on them. Mirabel had picked her blue dress with yellow suns on it while Sakura picked her green dress with red hats on it.

Hermione sat down at the table and waited for Mook to give her breakfast and orange juice. Twenty minutes later, Hermione took each girl's hand and led them towards the fireplace. Hermione mostly used the floo, but she did have a car. She took out her wand and pointed to each twin and said a spell and then to herself.

"Ready?" Hermione asked her twins as she held some floo powder in her hands, the twins grabbed onto her legs and closed their eyes. Hermione felt them nodding their heads on her legs. Hermione dropped the floo powder and stated, "Diagon Alley!"

With a green light, they disappeared and appeared in Diagon Alley's main fireplace; Hermione quickly walked out with her twins and smiled to a lady. Hermione and the twins made their way that revealed a bunch of woman and men with children too. They were wearing different colored robes of varying sizes. Hermione saw what she was looking for as she headed straight for it.

"Mary!" the twins yelled as soon as they recognized the place. Hermione always dropped them off at the child care center on Sundays to go shopping instead of the twins have tantrums on not getting candy or something that they wanted.

"Hi, Mary," Hermione said when she walked into the childcare.

"Hello, Hermione, hello girls, are you going to come play with us today?" Mary asked as she smiled at the girls.

"Yeah!" the girls uttered together as they let go of Hermione's hands and went over to Mary. Giving her a hug, they went in and sat down on the beige-carpeted floor with some other children.

"Here, Miss Granger, just sign here, please," Mary told her.

Hermione signed the paper and went over to her girls.

"Mommy will be back soon," Hermione said.

"Bye bye, Mommy." Mirabel and Sakura replied.

She grabbed her ticket and walked out of the daycare. She walked into the library, grabbed her books, and began looking around for some children's books.

….Meanwhile….

"Come on, Damian," a shrill voice rang out.

"Coming, Mother," Damian called as he raced towards his mother.

"Ready?" The female asked Damian as she held some floo powder in her hands, she dropped the floo powder and stated, "Diagon Alley!"

With a green light, they disappeared and re-appeared in Diagon Alley's main fireplace; she quickly walked out with her son following and sneered to a lady while Damian waved at the lady instead.

The female led her son into Diagon Alley. She saw what she was looking for as she headed straight for it. "I can't believe him, the nerve of him, ordering me to take Damian shopping."

"Mother, we just passed Malkin's robes store," Damian replied.

"Oh, be quiet, Damian," she hissed at him.

Damian looked at the ground, as he felt tears coming down his face. He pushed them off, as his mother would call him a baby or any other words that he didn't understand what they meant. Damian mother stated, "Here we are."

Damian walked into the childcare when he was met by Mary. "Mrs. Malfoy, sign here." Mrs. Malfoy signed the papers and left Damian with Mary.

"Yeah, Damian, you okay?" Mary asked.

Damian nodded his head at her, and then he went to play.

…..Hermione….

When she was finished, she stopped off at the grocery mart and picked up her list of groceries. She shrunk all her items and fitted them into the pockets on her red dress. When she was finished, she went back to pick up her daughters.

"Hi, Mary, how were the girls?" Hermione asked.

"Angels, I tell you," Mary uttered.

"How much do I owe you?" Hermione asked, passing Mary her ticket.

"Ten gallons and one sickle," Mary answered. Hermione dug into her purse and paid Mary.

"Ok, girls, come on," Hermione called out to them but saw they weren't moving away.

They appeared to be playing with a young boy with long blonde hair.

"Mary, who's that?" Hermione asked. "They seem intrigued with him."

"Oh, little Damian, he's been playing with them for the entire time that he came here," Mary muttered "He's very cute boy and so polite."

Then Hermione's face dropped when she had a good look at the small boy. The little boy looked almost like her two girls. Hermione almost gasped at this but stopped herself. "Mirabel! Sakura!"

Nothing still came from the girls, she sighed when she heard a voice behind her.

"Granger. I always knew you would be working at something like this."

"Parkinson," Hermione stated as she glared at the black haired female.

"It's Mrs. Malfoy to you, Mudblood." Pansy sneered at her.

Hermione frowned at her then hollered, "Well then, nice seeing you again. Sakura, Mirabel, Home time!" This time the girls heard her and their eyes twinkled happily at her.

'Mommy!" they screamed as they raced over to her.

"Damian, let's go," Pansy demanded. The little boy no older than three came sluggishly over to her, Hermione could tell that the boy didn't like his mother by his looks and movement.

Pansy looked over Granger with a sneer at her, and then she smirked "No husband? Or did he get tired of being with a mudb…."

"Don't, Mother, Father says never to say that word never again." Damian told her.

"Damian, shut up, boy." Pansy snarled out, making him back up a bit.

"Pansy, I don't care what you call me but to say that to your son," Hermione cried out. "That is not good parenting skills."

"How dare you, of all people, tell me how to be a parent." Pansy said. When she saw the twins, her eyes narrowed at them. Their looks interested them greatly.

"Since we are making small chat, your girls… they look like my son. Who is was their father?" Pansy inquired.

"None of your business, but since you asked nicely, it was a man that I met at work. He was a healer, too and he had blonde hair," Hermione expressed.

Pansy frowned at this and still wondered. "Amazing, they look so much like Damian," Pansy said.

"Well, I must be off, **my husband** is waiting for me," she said, making sure to emphasize the husband part.

Hermione took her two daughters' hands and walked out of the store. Pansy waited by the curb holding Damien's hand.

Hermione then saw Draco as he ran across the street and picked up Damian.

Hermione froze in her tracks. She didn't want to see Draco, and she had to go that way, but before she could hide in a store she saw Pansy pointing at Hermione. Their eyes met and Hermione was frozen with fear as Draco waved and walked towards her.

Hermione started to walk faster, but Draco stopped her by calling her name and turning her around.

"Hermione, how are you?" Draco asked.

"Umm, fine," Hermione said unsurely to him, inching away from him bit by bit. "Oh, look at the time, I've got to go." Hermione turned to leave again.

"Your daughters look familiar to me." Draco stated.

Hermione froze up a bit, but stated "Oh really? I'm sorry now, I've really got to go." Hermione turned around and walked away sighing. That was close.

Hermione flooed back home with the twins, she was sure Draco would know soon.

"_It's only a matter of time now before he comes back," _Hermione thought, while she had Mook and her sister named Cookie to make some supper and Hookie was looking after the twins.

Hermione and the girls ate a quiet supper. Somehow the girls knew something happened today, so they went to bed quietly for a change.

Hermione once again asked for her cinnamon blueberry tea. Hermione just sat down and looked at her pictures of her twins. She also looked at pictures of Harry and Ginny's wedding and James, who was one year old now.

Hermione life just got more complicated, and with Draco seeing them, it was only a matter of time.

….Draco…..

Draco and Pansy got home with Damian. Pansy disappeared in her room. Since they had been married, they had only had sex once. She demanded that she would have her own room. Draco was okay with this, as he didn't like Pansy.

Draco couldn't believe he saw Hermione again but with twin girls. She looked good but her eyes held a secret from him and he didn't like that. He went into his room and saw the three books by Hermione. Each was a very interesting read and he couldn't help smile at her success in her career.

He reread her books again late into the evening, missing supper. He looked at her picture on each book and smiled at how much he missed her. However, he couldn't forget her words when she returned her engagement ring and broke up with him.

Draco could hear the words ringing in his mind. "_You arrogant Malfoy, I can't believe I trusted you or even loved you. You pulled this stunt on me three weeks before your graduation and your wedding. We are over, Malfoy. Don't come near me anymore." _

Draco had tears in his eyes when he remembered her throwing her ring at him. He pulled out the ring from his drawer; he would never give it to someone else unless it was to Hermione again. This ring was hers, and only hers. The ring was 24k gold with a beautiful small dragon that was red and a small lioness that was green with diamonds around them. This symbolized his love for Hermione and hers for him.

"Oh, Hermione. I miss you," Draco whispered as he placed the ring back. Then his mind went back to Hermione and the girls; they looked like someone he knew but it wasn't coming to his mind.

That was when his son came racing into the room. "Damian, hi, my little man."

"Father…" Damian looked around and saw no one. "Daddy, could you read me a bedtime story?"

"Sure, Damian," Draco said as he picked up his son and took a good look at him. Draco eyes widened. He now knew why they looked familiar to him. Those girls looked almost identical to his son, which only meant one thing.

A/N— Oh dear, me this time. Almost the same as the last one. But with more detail and all. Bye


	3. Answers

Surprises

A/N-Here is chapter two, new and improved for you to read.

Chapter Two: Answers

In the morning as Draco woke up, he looked at his clock, sighed and got out of bed. He walked towards the bathroom and slowly did his morning routine. After his shower, he walked out into his room with a towel around his waist. He walked towards the closet and opened it up. He walked into a large walk-in closet with clothes on the right side. Draco took his time picking out what he was going to wear today. After some careful deciding he had picked out his black trousers with a silver top and a green tie. After he was done dressing, Draco walked out his room door and down two doors. Draco opened the door to Damian's rooms, and as he walked into the room he saw his son sleeping with his dragon stuffed animal under his arms. He smiled at this picture, took out his wand, and waved it. He took a picture and placed back his wand. He walked over and shook Damian.

"Damian, time to wake up," Draco said.

"Daddy." Damian yawned as he got up and got dressed with black pants and a nice blue shirt.

The two went downstairs and ate some breakfast. Draco took Damian's hand and Flooed into work. 'Good morning, Mr. Malfoy, Damian," the lady in front said.

"Morning, Lucy," Damian said as he waved to her. Draco smiled.

"Did any calls come in?" "No, Mr. Malfoy," Lucy told him.

"Would you like me to send for Lucifer to take Damian to the daycare?"

"Yes, please," Draco replied as him and his son went into his office.

Ten minutes later, Damian waved bye to his father as he left with Lucifer, his bodyguard, who took Damian to the park and then to daycare. Draco called a private firm about finding out about the twins and Hermione Granger. Thirty minutes later, a large package came into his office. Draco placed the package on his desk in front of him and opened it. The contents starting from when she was born to presently.

Full name: Hermione Jane Granger

Age: Nineteen and a half

Birth date:September 19, 1979

Gender: Female

Signs: Virgo and Monkey [Western and Chinese]

Parents: Jane and Ted Granger S

tatus: Muggleborn

Mother: Protected, Mirabel and Sakura

Draco gasped at this and looked at the word "Protected" over and over again. Then he went reading onwards and learned a lot more about her. Then he looked at the twins' pages.

Full name: Mirabel Marie Granger

Age: Two and a half

Conception Date: December 1997

Birth date: September 5, 1998

Gender: Female Signs: Libra and Ox [Western and Chinese]

Parent Mother: Hermione Granger- Muggleborn Father: Protected -Pureblood

Status: half blood.

Siblings: Older- Protected- Younger –Sakura[twin]

Full name: Sakura Angel Granger

Age: Two and a half

Conception Date: December 1997

Birth date: October 5, 1998

Gender: Female Signs: Libra and Ox [Western and Chinese]

Parent Mother: Hermione Granger-Muggleborn Father: Protected-Pureblood

Status: half blood

Siblings- older- Protected, Mirabel [twin]

Draco read more on this as the day went on. Damian came back and he and Draco went home. This went on for a week before Draco found out where she worked and lived. He wasn't going to her workplace to bug her about this. That would be unprofessional of him to do so and she could call security on him to get him away from her. Draco's thoughts were mostly on the fact that Hermione kept it a secret and that she wasn't going to tell him. He was feeling a few emotions, the most being sad, upset and angry with Hermione for not telling him. Draco decided he would go to her house and talk about it more with her. He did his work as it was now Friday; tomorrow was the day to go with his plan to confront Hermione about the twins. Draco went home and saw his son and smiled; he wondered what it would be like if he was with Hermione instead of could Hermione think he was cheating on her? He would need to look into this and soon too, but for now, he was just having some fun with his son.

** ….Hermione….**

Hermione woke up and looked over at the time. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head. She called for Mook to wake up her girls and she took a shower. Twenty minutes later, Hermione walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where two energetic twins were waiting for her. "Mommy!" Mirabel and Sakura yelled. "Good morning, my darlings" Hermione told the girls. They ate fast, as Hermione got a house elf to get the twins ready as she went outside. Hermione walked towards the car and soon got into it.

She drove the car towards the front of the house. Hermione placed her shoes on as she help the girl's with theirs. Hermione fastened the seat belts of the car seats tightening them so her daughters wouldn't fall out. She fixed their hats and left her house. She got into the front seat and drove down the streets towards a Muggle childcare. Hermione wanted her twins to have the best of both worlds. She stopped the car, undid Sakura from car seat as she picked her up, walked over to the other side, and undid Mirabel from her seat, too. Hermione placed the girls down and closed the car door, and then she took their hands. They walked up the building and Hermione let go of Mirabel's hand to punch in the code. The door flung opened as Mirabel raced into the park.

"Mirabel," Hermione called out. Mirabel came back to her mother's side as she heard the tone of her mother's voice and they walked into the daycare and into their room.

"Hello, Miss Granger," Their teacher said. "Hello, Sophie,' Hermione replied to her. "Hello, girls, are you going to play with us today?' Sophie asked. "Me…me!" Sakura waved as she let Hermione's hand go and raced over to the book area. "She loves to look at the books," Sophie commented as she smiled. "Bye, Mirabel." Hermione gave Mirabel a hug and a kiss. Then walked over to Sakura and did the same thing to her. Hermione left them and took her car back home and Flooed to the hospital.

Ten hours later, four cursed people, three new children that were hurt, six mothers in labor. Hermione was done with her work for the day. Hermione Flooed back home and drove all the way back to the childcare and picked up Mirabel and Sakura. She took the girls home and supper was ready for them. They ate and then the girls headed up for bed. Hermione stayed up a bit more, wondering what Harry and Ron were doing. She decided that she would send a letter to them both walked into the bedroom and got into her PJ's and then checked on Mirabel and Sakura before she turned in for some sleep.

**…Next Morning….**

Draco woke up, realized it was Saturday, then looked at his clock to see it read six thirty in the morning. He signed as his mind filled with questions that he wanted to know and ask Hermione when he went to see her. His emotions were wacked-out from worrying about this situation to angry, and then to excited at seeing Hermione again and the possibility that the twins were conceivably his. Draco soon got out of his bed and got ready for the day and for his talk with Hermione. After he got himself ready he checked in on Damian. Draco looked around as the Malfoy Manor had changed from dark and gloomy to a nice and warm feeling.

The darkened hallways were now brightening with lights. The portraits for his family were mostly down and in the attic for not shutting up about the bloodline that was pure. Draco smiled as he stopped at the window and looked outside to see toys lying on the ground. He walked down the stairs and into the parlor room, sat down and called for a house elf. Within moments, he had a steaming coffee and the newspaper. His breakfast of French toast and bacon was being made. Hours later, Draco took a deep breath in and out, as he readied himself to meet and talk with Hermione. He apparated to Hermione's front garden. He looked around, seeing some toys beside a large box that was yellow. He walked up towards the gates that were white; he opened the gates and walked inside. He looked at the house, the house itself was old but still in good condition. The bricks were red as the roof was black. He could see some chalk coloring on the lower level near the ground.

He smiled at this as he continued to look over the house and yard while he walked towards the front door. Draco made his way up to the door as he pushed the doorbell. He waited for a few minutes until he heard a small voice on the other side.

"Who is it?"

"My name is Draco Malfoy; I have come to see Hermione Granger," Draco called out.

The door opened up and he walked into the house; he turned to see a house elf that was behind the door.

"Can Mook take your coat, Sir, and can Mook get you anything to eat or to drink?" Mook asked.

Draco took off his coat and handed it to Mook and then stated, "Yes, can I please get some black coffee and some toast? Also, can you watch the twins when I talk with Hermione?"

'Mook can do that, sir," Mook replied; then disappeared from sight then appeared again with black coffee and some toast. 'Mook… Malfoy!" Hermione uttered as she walked into the room. Hermione frowned at him standing in her house. She stared at him as her mind attacked herself. _You forgot to tell the house elves not to let Malfoy into the house._

"Hermione," Draco stated as he looked at her nightwear. Draco walked over to her and stopped in front of her. "It took me a while, but those girls are mine, aren't they?" Draco asked.

"They are not yours," Hermione hissed."You can leave now."

"Then how do they look like you and me? Mirabel may have your hair but she has my eyes. Sakura has my hair color and your eye color," Draco listed off. Hermione was silent at this.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco asked.

"Tell you what? That you cheated on me while I was pregnant with your children?" Hermione asked.

"You broke up with me for no reason, telling me that I cheated on you. Hermione, I love you and I still do," Draco proclaimed. His mind was going in circles trying to understand Hermione and the idea that she thought he cheated on her.

"You cheated on me with the tramp you call a wife, besides it's none of your business who's the father of my girls," Hermione jeered. "They are my girls, it is my business; or are you telling me that you got pregnant, then gave birth on October 5, 1998 with twins? That would mean that you cheated on me,"Draco stated at her. "I never cheated. Fine, they are yours, but you cheated on me!" Hermione snarled at him. Draco looked at her with widen eyes. "Why didn't you tell me, Hermione?" "You cheated!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Hermione, I never cheated on you when I was with you. I never did. I don't know where or who told you that, but I swear to you and on my grandmother's grave that I didn't cheat on you," Draco said in a broken tone. Hermione scowled at him. "Well, you did, now get of my house." "I love you," he said. "If you did love me, you wouldn't have cheated on me. Because of that, I want nothing to do with you," Hermione told him as she started to walk away from him. Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss that lasted a minute, and then he pulled away and stated, "Then why didn't you pull away? I know you still have feeling for me, just like I have feelings towards you."

Hermione touched her lips and watched as he walked away and out the door. She then put her hand in a fist. "Damn him and damn my feelings," Hermione cried out as she went over to her chair and fell onto it, crying her eyes out.


	4. Presents!

Surprises

A/N- Here is chapter three. New and improved chapter three for you to read. Hermione has a day off. It's Monday. Thanks to my beta reader named AnneM Oliver for doing this chapter for me. Thanks again.

**Chapter 3: Presents!**

Hermione cursed herself most of the day, but never out loud as she played with the twins, teaching them some new small games.

"Mook," Hermione called over.

Mook appeared in front of Hermione, "Yes, mistress?"

"Watch the twins for me; I'm going to visit the Potters," Hermione whispered to Mook as the twins were still playing their games.

"Yes, mistress," Mook uttered. She sat down with the twins and started to play with them, as Hermione went towards the door. Hermione flooed over to Harry's house.

"Harry! Ginny!"

Within seconds of her call, two sets of feet were walking towards her. "Hi, Hermione," Harry said as he gave her a hug.

"Harry, could we talk?" Hermione asked as she played with her fingers.

"Sure. Hermione. Ginny?"

"No problem, Harry and Hermione," Ginny told them. She understood that Hermione and Harry had been best friends for a long time, and she heard James crying upstairs. "I'll go and see James."

"Thanks, Ginny," Hermione spoken with gratefulness.

Ginny smiled at her, nodded her head at them both, and left the room.

Harry sat down and looked at Hermione.

"Alright, spill," Harry ordered.

"Spill what?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I know when something's bothering you, now what's wrong?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed while she placed her hands together. "You're right. Truth is, Harry, I'm worried."

"About?" Harry asked.

"Harry, Draco knows," Hermione told him.

"What do you mean, he knows? How?" Harry asked.

"I met up with his wife, Pansy, and their son was playing with Sakura and Mirabel, then Pansy pointed out to him where I was and he met them face to face. He didn't recognize them at first and I thought I got off easily. Then, this morning, he came to my home," Hermione said then continued, "He told me that he didn't cheat and the he knows that the girls are his and he told me that he still loves me. When I told him that I hated him, he kissed me. Harry, I just don't know what to do."

Harry looked at Hermione with a distant look and then stated, "Hermione, it seems you still love him like he loves you. But he told you that he didn't cheat. Hermione, you really never told us how you found out he cheated on you, or could it have been someone else?"

"Harry! He was having sex with Parkinson when he was engaged to me! He was moaning her name while she was moaning his! How can you not call that cheating?" Hermione hissed.

Harry sighed at this. "Hermione, it's going to be okay."

"Harry I lo...ve…d that man with all my heart," Hermione told him.

"Well, since you had trouble with saying 'loved', I assure you that you are still in love with him," Harry replied.

Hermione made a face at him and then sighed. "I guess you're right on that, but what now?"

"Sorry, Hermione, I can't help you on that. Only you can decide that," Harry said to her.

Hermione smiled, feeling a bit better after the rant about her problems. She knew that Harry didn't have any type of advice for her, her friend. He was a great listener. "Thanks, Harry. I'll see you later."

"Sure, Hermione. I have gifts for the twins," Harry told her.

"Harry, again?" Hermione questioned him.

"What? I can't help it, they're my nieces," Harry admitted, using his wand to summon the gifts.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at him and then smiled. Harry gave her two bags filled to the top with toys. Hermione had the urge to roll her eyes again.

"Harry, they don't need all this," Hermione said exasperatedly at him, but took the bags anyway.

"Oh, but they do, Hermione," Harry said, laughing at her comical facial expression.

Hermione shook her head at him and smiled as she said, "Goodbye," then walked over to the fireplace and flooed back home.

"Mommy!" Sakura yelled.

"Mistress," Mook said.

"Thanks, Mook, you may go and do your chores," Hermione replied and then walked over to her girls.

"Uncle Harry brought you presents," Hermione said.

They eyes lit up and they smiled, and then screamed "Yay!" The twins went through the toys while Hermione watched them.

…Draco….

"_She still thinks that I cheated on her. But I never did…" _Draco thought as he worked at his desk.

"Mr. Malfoy, the meeting is almost ready to start now," Lucy called him on his intercom.

"Thank you, Lucy," Draco told her as he got up and walked over to the door. He walked out and down the hall, passing Lucy at her desk. He nodded his head and walked into the room.

"Good afternoon," Draco told the ten males in the room.

Draco sat down and listened to all their problems. The day passed slowly until he finally closed the meeting.

"Daddy!"

"Hello, my little boy," he muttered to Damian.

Damian smiled at him and walked beside him down the stairs towards the Floo fireplace. They got home and went into the family room to see Pansy sitting and drinking some tea.

'Pansy," Draco greeted.

"Hello, Draco, Damian," Pansy said politely to Draco then hissed out Damian's name. Draco had noticed this before but didn't do anything.

"Why do you do that?" Draco asked.

Pansy looked at him and asked, "Do what?"

"Be nice to me and mean to our SON?" Draco replied.

"Oh, I wasn't being mean," Pansy stated, taking another sip of her tea.

"Pansy, you are always mean to Damian. Is he even my son?" Draco asked, forgetting that Damian was still within the room.

"Daddy," Damian whispered, tears in his eyes. Draco's eyes widened and he bent down to his level. "Damian, I'm your daddy, you're my son. Nookie!"

A house elf appeared in sight, "Yes, master?"

"Take Damian to play in his room. Hey, little man, I'll be up soon," Draco said.

Nookie took the young master to the stairs and towards his room, while Draco turned back to Pansy.

"Pansy…" Draco started to say, but stopped when a scene came up in his mind.

**Draco's Flashback**

_**Draco forced Hermione into the girls lavatory, he was not worried about getting caught only because of the fact that no one would go in here because of the ghost known as Moaning Myrtle. **_

_**"Draco, Draco, wait you need to stop," Hermione said, pushing him away.**_

_**"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco asked, seeing the look of worry in her eyes.**_

_**"Draco, I need to know, do you really, truly love me?" Hermione asked.**_

_**"Hermione," Draco said, walking over to her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Of course I do, why would you ask such a thing?" **_

_**"Draco I'm…. I'm pregnant," Hermione said turning away from him.**_

_**"What!" Draco asked shocked.**_

_**"I understand if you want to leave me," Hermione mumbled, trying to hold back tears.**_

_**"Hermione, why would I want to leave you? I'll help you with our child no matter what the cost. Do you know what it is?" Draco asked.**_

_**"It's a boy," Hermione answered as she began to cry.**_

_**Draco hugged her and kissed her before he knelt down to kiss her belly.**_

_**"Damian, hello, my little, Damian," Draco said.**_

_**"Damian?" Hermione asked.**_

_**"I've always wanted to name my son Damian," Draco smiled.**_

_**"Damian, it is then," Hermione smiled as Draco once again got up and kissed her on the lips.**_

**End of Flashback**

While this was happening, Pansy knew Draco was remembering something in his past and she guessed it was something to do with that Mudblood.

Draco came out of it and looked at Pansy. "You bitch, you stole Hermione's son!"

"Draco, what are you talking about?" Pansy asked confused.

"Don't you play dumb, Pansy. It was you who told my father. Bitch, you broke the most wonderful thing in my life. I'm getting a divorce from you and I'll be taking you and my father to court for this. Be happy by yourself!" Draco growled out as he walked away from her, wanting to hit something, namely her.

Pansy scowled at him and took out her wand. She might not be good at many spells but she wouldn't have Lucius' and her plans going to waste.

"Draco, where are you going?" Pansy asked.

"None of your business, but to tell you, I'm going to tell Hermione and get her back," Draco replied to her.

Pansy sneered at this and whispered out, "Obliviate!" Pansy turned her wand seven times to make sure he didn't remember it. She smiled after she did this and walked over to Draco and whispered fake memories in his ear.

"Pansy, where's Damian?" Draco asked.

"We had a small fight and you said he wasn't your son," Pansy told him.

Draco eyes widened and asked, "What did we fight about?"

"Damian, schooling, and that I can't get pregnant again," Pansy replied to him, suppressing the urge to giggle.

Draco nodded at this and went upstairs to see his son, while Pansy stayed at the bottom of the stairs. She smiled and went up the stairs to her room. She made sure that a locking spell was on her door and then did another spell, just in case someone called her, the spell would answer it.

Pansy walked over to the statue of a bird; she grabbed its wing and pulled down, making the wall open to a staircase going down. Pansy went down the stairs, towards a darkened room. She went down and to her Pensieve, smirking at the image just came into view. Hermione's image appeared and was yelling somewhere at her. She used her wand, placed it at her forehead, took out the new memory, and placed it into the Pensieve.

"Now it's time to take care of that Mudblood. She's the one that's making Draco's memories come back," Pansy stated as she left the room, closing the door behind her, hiding the room and her Pensieve behind the closed door.

A/N- Oh my. This is new and improved last one was just going too fast and all. Until next time. Bye

Dizzy


	5. Dizzy

Surprises

A/N- Here is the new and improved version to chapter four. Enjoy it. Thanks to my beta reader named AnneM Oliver for doing this chapter for me. Thanks again. I just realized that i forgot to place this chapter up before ch 5. Sorry for the confusion

**Chapter 4: Dizzy**

Pansy smirked at the spell that she wanted to use against Hermione. She looked up that spell for two weeks, after reading every book on Dark Arts that the Malfoy family owned she finally found one that was very useful to her. She heard Draco's voice calling her.

Pansy sighed, left the library, and walked down into his office. "Yes, Draco?"

'Pansy, I need to go on a business trip. I'll be gone for a week or so," Draco informed her.

"Okay," Pansy told him, smirking, as she left his office to go back into her room. Her plan was going down this week and then that Mudblood would be gone forever.

…..Hermione….

"Well, Mrs. Kanya, your daughter is going to be fine and she'll have no more episodes of becoming a werewolf, but Katie will need to take this potion every day for the rest of this year. She will never be a werewolf after that," Hermione told the frantic mother.

'Thank you, Healer Granger," she said, shaking hands with Hermione, and then leaving with her daughter in tow.

Hermione smiled as she noted another successful client and patient. Then she walked out the door and into a different room. Four hours passed and Hermione smiled at all the good work she was doing, not even noticing someone wearing an invisibility cloak.

She hadn't heard from Draco in a little while now. She was hoping that maybe he gave up but Hermione knew him better. He wouldn't give up until he had what he wanted.

The hidden person was waiting for the perfect time to cast the spell.

'Forsvinder for evigt," the person whispered.

Hermione went on with her day even as she felt a headache coming on, hard and painful. She took a potion to help with the pain, and it helped enough so that she was able to finish her day. Then, she picked up the twins from daycare and took them home again.

The Hermione and her twins went over to Harry's house for dinner just as they did every Tuesday. After dinner, Hermione took Sakura while Harry helped by taking Mirabel and they went back to her house to put the twins to bed.

The next morning Hermione woke up with another headache. She got ready for work, and then took some medicine again. Walking down the stairs, she noted that Mook already had the twins eating and had made her breakfast, too.

"Mommy," they both said in greeting.

"Good morning, my darlings," Hermione replied. Suddenly, she started to feel dizzy. Reaching out, she grabbed the wall.

"Mistress?" Mook came over and helped her to her seat.

"Thanks, Mook," Hermione said as if nothing had happened. She proceeded to eat small bites from her breakfast, wondering what was going on with her.

Thirty minutes later, she dropped off the twins and went to work. She continued getting dizzy. She didn't understand why; she didn't have any other symptoms and figured it was because she was tired.

….Draco…..

Draco came home the following week with a plan to get Hermione back to him. He went to work and called into the magical florist shop and ordered Hermione's favorite flowers to be delivered to her at work.

…Hermione…..

"Good morning, Healer Hermione," Rose said.

"Good morning, Rose, did I get any messages?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, you have five messages and these came for you," Rose replied as she gave Hermione her letters and then the large flower pot of asters.

Hermione smiled at the flowers, taking them into her office. She looked at each letter and replied to each quickly. Then she took a long look at the flowers, only now seeing there was a letter attached. Opening the letter, she read: 'Hermione, I love you still just like you love me, please call me.'

She threw the card in the garbage and sat down to do some paperwork, but she couldn't help taking glances back over at the flowers. She went on with her day, healing werewolves, checking on pureblood pregnancies, and making sure that the babies would have magical abilities.

All through the day Hermione kept on getting dizzy spells and she even had another Healer look at her, but he said he wasn't sure what was causing the dizziness.

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest, before you do faint," he told her.

"Maybe you're right; I'm going to go, please cover my shift."

"I will, just go," he urged.

She grabbed her coat, signed out, and left the office, leaving the flowers on the desk. She walked outside, towards her car. Hermione stopped at the red light; her eyelids drooped down, as her head almost fell onto the steering wheel. Hermione turned back home and called Harry to pick up the twins for her.

"Mistress, someone is here to see you," Mook called.

"Not now, Mook," Hermione replied as she sat down, slumping back against her chair.

"Mistress!" Mook yelled at her this.

The person raced into the room, too. Draco looked at Hermione and checked her pulse and her vital signs.

"Mook, I'm taking Hermione to St. Mungo's," Draco said, picking up Hermione. Draco flooed to the hospital and took her to the front desk.

"Healer Granger," Rose whispered. "Healer Black!" she shouted.

A young woman with long black hair raced out. "What happened?" she asked.

Draco answered as best as he could then he placed Hermione on the magical stretcher that was provided.

"Please, save her," Draco said, his emotionally scarred tone resonated out.

"We'll see what we can do," Healer Black said. Then she rolled Hermione into a different room with some other healers walking with them.

Draco went back to Hermione's house and called, "Mook!"

Mook appeared and asked, "Yes?"

"Where are the twins?" Draco asked.

'They're at daycare, but you can't pick them up. Hermione placed them in a Muggle daycare.

Mr. Potter is going to pick them up," Mook replied, just then the fireplace roared into life and out stepped Harry with the twins.

"Potter."

Harry looked up to see Malfoy and glanced around to see if Hermione was there.

"She's at hospital," Draco told Harry, then went on with the rest of the story.

"Mommy!" Sakura cried. Mirabel had silent tears in her eyes. 'Uncle!" Harry bent down to the twins and gave them a large hug and whispered some words to them while Draco watched in envy.

It should be him hugging them and comforting them but would take time.

A/N- I hope you like it. Until next time. Bye

The spell was Disappear forever curse.


	6. Heartaches and Headaches

Surprises

A/N- Here is new and improved version of chapter five for you. Enjoy it. Thanks to my beta reader named AnneM Oliver for doing this chapter for me. Thanks again.

**Chapter Five: Heartaches and Headaches**

Potter finally left the home leaving the twins in the care of a house elf. Then he came back with Ginny and James within Ginny's arms.

Draco could hear Potter ordering Hermione's house elf to get ready two extra rooms for them. He also heard him telling his wife to take the girls and James to their play room. Draco saw the girls walking with their 'Aunt Ginny.'

"Malfoy, thank you, but your assistance isn't needed anymore," Harry told him.

"No, you can tell me… are those girls mine? A father to father question," Draco asked.

Harry sighed at this question and looked at Malfoy. His mind was telling him not to tell, but his heart was saying otherwise.

"Malfoy, leave now," Harry ordered and walked away from him.

"I will get Hermione back. I love her," Draco called out.

Harry turned around, glaring at him." Malfoy, you love Hermione? Then why did you cheat on her with that Parkinson slut? No, Malfoy, you never loved Hermione."

"When did I cheat on Hermione? Harry, tell me when?" he asked, his voice raised.

Harry looked at him and stated, "You cheated on her when you slept with that slut you call a wife. Mook, send him away."

"Right away, sir," Mook said, and with a snap of her fingers, Draco was gone. Harry and Ginny called St. Mungo's and asked the receptionist about Healer Granger's condition. The lady told them that she was sleeping fine now but they had no clue what happened to make her faint like that.

After that, Harry and Ginny checked on the girls and then on James, to find them all sleeping still. They went into their room and got changed into some pajamas and quickly fell asleep.

Draco looked to see he was at home. He sighed at this and wondered what was going on with

Hermione and how and why did she thought that he cheated on her. It must be a mistake. He would have to set it right, after all he wanted to be in his twins' life as their father and not a stranger.

"Honey, you're home early," Pansy said as she descended the stairs.

Draco just nodded his head and said," I had a headache." He then walked up the stairs and towards his room to get some rest.

Hermione opened her eyes to see white walls and bright lights; she sighed at this as she knew she was at St Mungo's hospital. She looked around to see if anyone was there. To her dismay, there wasn't a person in sight.

She moved her finger towards the button and then pressed it down. It rang out loud and clear to the nurses outside her room. She waited for a few minutes and soon her door opened as Healer Black walked into the room.

"Hello, Hermione. How are you feeling now?" he asked.

Hermione soon felt the dizziness, with more unusual symptoms coming back. "Still not well; my head hurts like crazy now and my eyes are unfocused. My stomach hurts like it has acid in it," she said truthfully.

Healer Black wrote down all her symptoms and then gave her some pain potion to stop her pains. Then she almost panicked and she turned to the healer.

"Where are my twins?" Hermione asked, with her voice raised.

"There are with Harry Potter right now," Healer Black told her.

Hermione nodded her head again in relief and fell fast asleep, as she was still tired.

Healer Black left her room and then headed to the second floor where the illness and curse damage ward.

"Healer Black?" another healer questioned.

"Healer Boren, check this out. This is what Hermione Granger told me just a few moments ago. It sounds to me someone might have place a curse on her," Healer Black told her.

Healer Boren took a look at the file and read through it clearly and carefully. "It seems so, Healer Black. This isn't in your type of healing. Please transfer Healer Granger to my area immediately. I will notify her twins and Harry about this development," Healer Boren said.

"Not her twins, just Mr. Potter," Healer Black said as he walked away from her and went back down to his floor.

Later that afternoon, Hermione was transferred to the illness and curses floor, where Healer Boren looked over her again and found nothing yet, but that didn't mean she wasn't cursed.

She gave Hermione some potions to her headaches, dizziness and the unfocussed within her eyes. Healer Boren then told Hermione get more sleep.

Ginny laughed at the girls with James, she was watching them play with a large brown bear with a red ribbon on it. The girls had slept all night when they were over. Mirabel asked where mommy was in the morning. Harry had told them the truth, Ginny didn't really want to answer it.

Sakura cried into her chest that morning, with Mirabel screaming her head off. To Ginny, Mirabel emotional display was new; Mirabel wasn't the one to yell at much. But then again, her mummy had never been in the hospital before.

The hours wore on with Moony helping her with the twins and James. Ginny soon had some time to herself as Moony took the girls and James up for their naps. Ginny pulled out her book, _Introductory Charms Teaching_.

Ginny was going to be the new teacher at Hogwarts next year. She was taking over for Professor Flitwick as he was retiring at the end of this year. Ginny had always liked charms more in school than the other classes. She wouldn't be going alone, either, as Professor Sprout was also retiring and Neville Longbottom would be teaching in her stead.

Ginny slowly got into her book and studied the charms for each year to learn and master. The clock chimed and she looked at the time. Harry would be getting back soon with new information on Hermione.

Next, she needed to contact Ron with this new information; he was worried about the girls and Hermione earlier that morning when she flooed him. She made him go to class and teach his potions students.

"Ginny? Where are you?" Harry called out. Ginny placed a bookmark into her book and got up and walked towards Harry.

"How's Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Well, it seems someone cursed her. She is on the second floor," Harry said as he left out the floor name as Ginny nodded her head.

"I guess we will stay here," Ginny replied feeling emotional about Hermione being curse.

"How are the girls and James?" Harry asked.

"They are having their nap…" Ginny said then looked at the time. "Mook!"

"Poof" was heard and Ginny looked at Mook. "It is way past the twins and James nap time."

"Miss, the twins and James are with Loony, my sister as I'm making some supper. Will you be staying again?" Mook told then asked.

"Yes, we will be staying," Harry answered for Ginny.

"I better let Ron know. He's going to flip," Ginny muttered. She disappeared from the room and into the living room.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Until next time. Bye


	7. Problems Arise

Surprises

A/N- Here is chapter six, new and improved. Thanks to my beta reader named AnneM Oliver for doing this chapter for me. Thanks again.

**Chapter Six: Problems Arise**

Ginny came back after she told Ron as she rubbed her forehead from the headache that was just starting to form. She talked to Harry that Ron was going to stop by later on this evening.

"Gin, Ron can care for the girls and Hermione and it would be a great time for us to have some alone time," Harry stated in a sexy voice.

"Oh Harry, not now," Ginny said as she kissed his lips and walked away.

Harry smiled at her as he knew she was getting sexually frustrated, like he was. He walked up the stairs to say hello to his son and his nieces.

An hour later, the family sat down to eat the supper that Mook had made for them. Ginny and Harry talked with the twins and made sure they had enough to eat and then let them go play again. They sat down and waited for Ron to come.

Soon dust flew and a boom was heard, Harry and Ginny got up fast and took out their wands ready to defend their family. Mirabel held onto Sakura as James was within Sakura's arms; both James and Sakura were crying and Mirabel was starting to cry, too.

"Harry! Ginny! Hermione needs to clean out her fireplace," a deep voice bellowed.

Sakura placed down James. "Uncle!" she screamed as she raced into the dust cloud that was still in the room.

Harry waved his wand and made the dust disappear; they could see Ron and Sakura covered with soot from head to toe as James and Mirabel raced into the soot, too. They rolled their eyes and laughed at the picture this would make as Ginny cast a charm to take a picture.

"Hello, my girls, and James," Ron said as he hugged each one of his nieces and his nephew. "You need a bath…" Ron looked at himself and muttered, "I do, too."

Ginny walked up and took Sakura and Mirabel upstairs to have a bath. Harry nodded his head at Ron and then took James for his bath as Ron followed into the room which was his for the holidays.

Ten minutes later, the twins and James were clean again and then sent up to bed. Ron read them a story, and then came back downstairs.

"So, how is Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Not so well, from what I heard." Harry told him.

Ron nodded his head. "They think someone has cursed Hermione?"

Ginny answered this time," Yes, Ron."

They had talked over an hour more until Ginny went to bed. Ron and Harry stayed up and talked some more about Hermione's strange sickness and then Ron classes. Then they went to bed for the night.

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

The magically machine started to beep louder and louder. Suddenly, six healers raced into the room.

"Get Healer Boren now!" Healer Smith yelled as he started waving his wand, muttering spell after spell to insure that the patient would be alive.

Within moments, Healer Boren raced into the room as she looked at her new patient and at her partners.

"I need oil of peppermint, mist of berries, and a few scales of green dragon's hide," she told them. She then took over the waving of her wand as her partners raced out to get the items she needed.

They came back and Healer Boren took her three items and placed them onto the table. She slowly mixed in the mist of berries and a few of the green dragon's scales into a pot that was burning the two items together. She called over one person to mix them together for two minutes as she took the oil of peppermint.

Healer Boren took it over to her patient, pouring the oil onto the patient, Hermione Granger. She rubbed the oil gently into her skin and then poured four drops into Hermione's mouth, coaxing her to swallow it down. She then took the pot and placed a cooling charm on it as she placed the pot near Hermione's face as she took her wand and waved some of the mix giving some in Hermione's mouth.

"We'll see if this works," Healer Boren stated as she and the rest left the room, not even noticing that Hermione's arm was disappearing.

Morning came as Ginny heard an owl snapping on the window. It was an annoying sound; Ginny got up and walked over to the window and opened it. She took the parchment from the owl and then gave it some food and a drink. She opened the parchment to read that Professor McGonagall needed her to teach a class for Professor Flitwick, as he was out on a family emergency and to bring back Ronald Weasley, too.

She sighed at this and then woke up Harry, then told him to wake up Ron. She then went into the shower.

The twins were dropped off at daycare by Harry and then he dropped James at Mrs. Weasley's house. Hours later, Harry picked up the girls and then took them to their grandparent's house, Hermione's parents, and then told them what was going on but he left out that she was the one sick. Instead Harry just told them that she had important meeting and lessons to teach and that she would be coming home very later.

He went back and made sure that Ginny was okay at Hogwarts then went to St. Mungo's to see if anything had changed.

Draco got home with Damien again as he recalled a memory about he and Hermione together before their sixth year. The memory confused him as it was about Damien. But he thought of nothing more about it as he took himself up towards his office again and did some more work until supper was announced.

He thought about Hermione and what was happening to her now. He would need to check it out more tomorrow.

Hermione woke up to see bright lights hurting her eyes. She closed them then slowly opened them. Hermione felt drained and tired as also felt somewhat better than before. Then she looked around to see Healer Boren coming into her room. She smiled at her and then stated," Hello, Healer Boren."

"Hermione, how do you feel now?" she asked.

"Better but not better, it feels like I'm disappearing in a way." Hermione stated to her. Hermione's eyes widened as she remembered a curse from the dark spells book she read over three years ago.

"Healer Boren, I recall a dark spell called Forsvinder for evigt. It means disappear forever. I'm not sure if it can be cured," Hermione told her as she then cried into her hands.

Healer Boren stood there shocked as she processed this new information. She waved her wand at Hermione to calm her down and placed her into a deep sleep again. She raced out and down towards the medical library to see about this curse.

Hours later, Healer Boren read everything on this curse. She found out that was dangerous and it could be the end of the cursed person. She looked at a potion that would cure Hermione and it would be hard to get. The ingredients were the blood of the cursed person, the curser, blood of her children and blood of her love, hairs from each one and then the jewel of the heart.

A/N- I'm leaving it here. New things are coming to pass. Bye


	8. Memories and the dark

Surprises

A/N- Here is chapter eight for you. Thank you to my beta reader named AnneM Oliver for beta reading this chapter for me. Thanks.

Chapter Eight: Memories and the dark

Draco picked up his girls and then took them and James to his house by floo. He heard Damien racing down the stairs and into the parlour to see him.

"Dad!" he called out, then he stopped when he saw the other children with his father.

"Damien, I would like you to meet some new friends. Sakura, Mirabel and James. They'll be staying here for a few days and nights," Draco said to his son.

"Loony!" With a _poof_, a small house elf appeared. "Loony, this is James, Sakura and Mirabel, could you please take them to the extra bedroom?"

"Yes, master," Loony said as he took the girls first. With a _poof_, he was gone, and with another one he came back for James.

Draco decided that he wouldn't tell Pansy about regaining his memories, not like last time. He knew she must have used a memory charm on him. He needed more proof that Pansy and his father took his son from Hermione and made Pansy his mother.

"Ahh!" Half-bloods!"

He sighed and then raced up the stairs to see that Pansy was yelling at the girls, who were crying in fright. Damien looked at his mother then to his new friends.

"Pansy, calm yourself now," Draco stated. "Loony, take them into the play room." The house elf did as he was ordered.

Draco turned to his wife. He couldn't even say anything.

"Why are those mudblood girls here and that baby?" Pansy asked with a snarl.

"Hermione is sick at the hospital and no one can watch them, plus they're my daughters, too. As for the baby, he's Harry Potter's son."

"Excuse me?" Pansy questioned. "Your daughters as well? And since when did you and Potter become friends?"

"Before we broke up, Hermione found out she was pregnant; now that she's sick, we're going to watch them and as for Harry, we have a truce, not a friendship," Draco told her.

"We already have one child," Pansy said, as she pouted at him.

"And now we have three more. What, it isn't like you help with anything," Draco snapped.

"Fine, but don't expect me to be nice to them, and make sure that they don't go into my room," Pansy hurled back.

"That's fine, Pansy," he replied. "Hey, Pansy," Draco called before she turned around.

"Yes, Draco?" she inquired.

"When was the first time we slept together?"

"Why, you don't remember?" she asked.

"No, I'm having a hard time remembering," Draco replied with a lie.

"It was the night you and Hermione called it quits," Pansy said.

"Thank you, you may leave," Draco said.

"Alright, dear, I'm going to bed." Pansy stated.

He watched her as she disappeared into her room at the end of the hall. He knew something was up now and more to do with his memories. He and Hermione had Damien in the summer time before seventh year. Then, the war came and Voldemort was defeated and then the students had to go back for their final year at Hogwarts. Hermione and Draco started to go out again and then had the twins.

Hours later, Draco got up from his desk and then took the girls to have a bath. Next was Damien and after Damien was James.

He got the twins, Damien and James into bed in record time. He then went into his room and got into his night wear and soon fell asleep. His dreams started out in the Dark Lord era and the fear of dying by his hands.

Next, he dreamt of Hermione and the night they made love together.

_Start of memory_

_**"Ok, Draco, now who do you love?" Lucius asked.**_

_**"Hermione," Draco answered.**_

_**"Pansy, sweetie you know what to do right?" Lucius asked smiling at her. Pansy came out of the shadows and smiled at Lucius and then looked towards Draco with a look full of lust. **_

_**"Of course," Pansy smirked.**_

_**Draco watched as Pansy stood next to his dream self and his father hid behind the statue. He then saw as Hermione turned the corner, his father lifted up his wand, pointing it at Draco. Pansy kissed him, while Draco struggled, the kiss went deeper. Lucius melted into the shadows away from this. **_

_**"Draco, you cheat!" Hermione yelled. The kiss broke apart and Draco faced Hermione.**_

"_**Hermione, I'm sorry," Draco yelled running after her but Pansy grabbed his arm.**_

_**"Draco, forget her," Pansy said while she licked her lips. **_

_**"No, I care for Hermione not you; now unhand me," Draco said pushing her off and chasing after Hermione. **_

_**Draco ran until he caught up to the crying form of Hermione.**_

_**"Hermione, I'm sorry I didn't do anything, I was forced," Draco said.**_

_**"Forced into kissing her, that's a new one, what did she do? Turn her appearance into me; I didn't see that, I saw Pansy!" Hermione screamed at him.**_

"_**Hermione, calm down or you'll lose our son," Draco told her. **_

_**Once she had calmed down, he continued, "Hermione, my love. Listen to me. My father has found out that you're pregnant with our son. He came to the school and he forced me into kissing Pansy. I never wanted to kiss her," Draco stated. **_

_**Hermione looked at him and saw he was telling her the truth. She nodded her head at him. **_

"_**Now that he has seen you, there's no telling what he'll do. We have to hide you," Draco said, grabbing her hand.**_

_**"Draco I'm as big as a whale! Where can I possibly hide, or run, I can't," Hermione yelled feeling huge.**_

_**"Hermione, you must try! I know it's hard, but I care too much for you. I am not about to lose you," Draco said grabbing her hand and running out of the corridor.**_

_**"Draco, where are you taking me?" Hermione asked.**_

_"__**Anywhere but here, my father will be here any moment," Draco said, then suddenly stopped when a figure appeared in front of him, "Father," he whispered standing in front of Hermione, blocking her from Lucius.**_

"_**I see now you're trying to escape. I'm sorry but that won't work anymore. Miss Granger, may I have a word with you?" Lucius asked.**_

_**IS ALL THIS TAKING PLACE AT HOGWARTS? Just wondering. Would Lucius be able to pop in and out there, etc?**_

_**"No," Hermione bluntly said.**_

"_**Very well," Lucius held out his wand and pointed it at Draco; before Draco could react he fell to the ground, stunned. Lucius then walked over to Hermione. She tried taking out her wand but Lucius flung it away before she had the chance. She tried to run, but Lucius grabbed her arm and both of them disappeared with Draco. **_

Draco awoke with a start. So this was how his son was taken from Hermione, he thought as he cursed his father and Pansy.

"Mommy!" He heard from his daughter's room. He raced out and towards the room as he heard the same little girl yell, "Mommy!" again.

"Mirabel," Draco called, while he opened the door. Mirabel stepped back and ran to her bed as Draco came in the room.

"Mommy!" Mirabel cried.

Draco knelt down in front of her. Once again, Mirabel stepped back, scared.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you. I'm mommy's friend, your friend and Sakura's friend. Now, what happened?" Draco asked.

Mirabel stayed quiet, she couldn't remember.

"Too dark," she replied as she looked around.

"Would you like me to keep the door opened with a light on?" asked Draco.

"Mirabel nodded her head and crawled back into her bed. Draco tucked her in and turned on the hallway light leaving her door open.

Draco crawled back into his bed and closed his eyes; he didn't even realize that he fell asleep.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Until next time, chapter 9 is done and is waiting for your reviews. Bye


	9. The Hidden Pensive and Blaise part 1

Surprises

A/N- Here is chapter nine. Enjoy it. Thank you to those that have reviewed it. Your reviews mean lots to me. Thanks again to my beta reader named Craftsman from Hawthorn &Vine for beta reading this story and chapters for me. Thanks.

Chapter Nine: The Hidden Pensive and Blaise part 1

Draco ran out of his room in the middle of the night after hearing screams again. Once in the hallway, he ran past his study and saw the light was off leading to Mirabel and Sakura's room. Both girls were screaming this time and it was because Pansy was at their door.

"Just be quiet and close your eyes, Damien doesn't need the light on and neither do you. Now hush!" Pansy ordered with a cruel voice toward the girls as she smirked evilly.

"Pansy, get away from their door now!" Draco said, turning the light back on.

"Draco what are you doing?" Pansy asked.

"This light and their doors stay opened; you are not to speak to them like that. Don't worry; I'll take care of them. Now, if you don't mind, leave." Draco pointed down the hall indicating for her to leave.

She looked at the frightened girls and then at Draco. With a snobby look, she walked away, mumbling under her breath, "That Mudblood better be gone soon."

Draco heard this and turned to watch his soon-to-be ex-wife as she entered her room. He then walked back into the children's room and called for Loony to come. He went over to James to see that the little guy still sleeping in spite of all the noise.

"Yes, Master Draco?" Loony squeaked out when he appeared.

"I need you to stay in the girls' room tonight. Make sure that Pansy doesn't come in, that hallway light stays on, and their door stays opened," Draco stated as he hugged the girls and then looked at Loony.

"Loony can do that, Master Draco," he said as he snapped his fingers and brought his cot within the room as well. Then Draco nodded his head at Loony and he walked out the door and back towards his room.

Loony looked at the twins and smiled a toothless smile. He went onto his cot and slowly read the girls a story about fairies and soon the girls were sleeping again.

Draco woke up hearing laughter. As he stumbled to get out of bed, he found a note by his pillow; he picked it up and read:

_Draco- I took Damien with me. I'll see you when I get home. –Pansy._

Draco couldn't read the any affection in her words. He knew she didn't want him at all and the fact that Damien wasn't hers in the first place was a bonus. She and his father were the ones that made Hermione hate him and then took their son and placed him as Pansy's.

Draco put down the note and once again heard laughing; he got up and grabbed his clothes off the nightstand where he had laid out the night before. Putting them on, he then walked out his door. He followed the laughter to the third level.

"I could have sworn I made this place sound proof," Draco muttered to himself. He reached the stairs and noticed the two girls running around and whenever one was tapped by the other, she would run and tap the other but not before hiding first. Draco was amused while watching the two girls chasing each other.

He called out a greeting. "Good morning, Sakura, Mirabel." Draco knelt down to their height.

"Morning!" Sakura yelled out.

"Morning," Mirabel whispered, softly. Unlike her sister, she was soft and quiet… well, most of the time.

"We're playing," Sakura squealed.

"I can see that. What are you two playing?" Draco asked.

"Tag!" Both girls said, in unison this time.

Draco asked the girls. "Tag? What's tag?" Before they answered, he looked around and asked, "Where's James?"

"With Loony." Mirabel replied.

"Do you want to play too?" Sakura asked.

Draco nodded and they played for an hour until the girls were tired of that game.

"Girls, would like you to play hide and seek?" Draco asked.

They nodded their heads. "I'll start counting." Draco smiled and closed his eyes. "OK, one…two…three…."

The girls remembered this game; Mommy had always played it with them. Mirabel raced towards the stairs while Sakura went to the right down the hall.

Sakura moved across the hall and turned and opened a door, running into a bedroom. She moved towards the closet and stumbled. Grabbing the arm of a statue for support, she knelt down and the arm moved. There was a sudden noise, the statue moved and beneath it, a staircase appeared.

Sakura, thinking that it was the perfect hiding place, walked down the stairs in search of a better hiding place. However, the further down she went, the darker it grew. Screaming, she wanted to turn back but it was so dark that she didn't know which way to go.

"Moooommmy!" Sakura screamed as tears fell down her face. She was afraid of the dark and it was very dark in this place.

Draco was looking around a door when he heard a scream. He looked around to see Mirabel running up the stairs with tears in her eyes. Draco opened his arms to her as she raced into them.

"Sakura!" Mirabel said, grabbing Draco's neck. He could feel her tears on his neck. He rubbed her back as he jogged towards the room from where he had heard Sakura's scream.

"SAKURA!"

She heard her name and screamed again.

Draco heard her scream again and looked to see it was coming from Pansy's room. "That's not a good thing, this is Pansy's room," Draco told Mirabel. Then he heard another scream.

He opened the door and walked in with Mirabel. He waved his wand, "Lumos." Draco lit up the room then saw a statue at the side with stairs going down.

"Mommy!" Sakura's screamed once again.

"What in the bloody hell is this?" Draco exclaimed under his breath. Sitting Mirabel down, he started down the stairs just as Sakura screamed again. With Mirabel's hand in his, Draco walked down the stairs.

"Sakura, its Draco. Mirabel and I are coming down now, its okay," Draco shouted.

"It's okay, Sakura," Draco reassured again. After a few moments, Draco and Mirabel reached the end of the stairs. They were on a flat surface, so they looked around. Hearing crying, they turned to the left to see Sakura sitting in the corner, tears running down her face.

"Sakura its okay, I'm here now," Draco said walking towards her. She got up and ran towards him, hugging him tightly; Mirabel was also hugging her sister.

"You thought this was a good hiding place, didn't you?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Sakura said, nodding against his leg.

"Well, let's look around and see what you've found," Draco said.

"Okay," Sakura said, walking over to her sister and taking her hand. Mirabel took Draco's hand next, just as he lit his wand so they could see their way around this new place.

They continued walking until they saw a glowing coming from beside a wall, indicating that they were coming to an opening.

Draco followed the light and all three walked into a room. Draco was shocked at what he saw.

"A Pensieve?" Draco asked. He let go of the Mirabel's hand and walked towards it. Peering in, he was shocked when he saw a quick flash go by of him and Hermione. Not knowing what to think, he walked over to Sakura and Mirabel. "I need you two girls to stay put, and to not move. My wand has a very powerful light, so make sure you girls hold it tight. I'll be back in a few moments." The girls nodded and took Draco's wand when he passed it to them. And once again he walked towards the Pensieve.

Mirabel and Sakura watched as Draco was pulled in; they weren't afraid, because Hermione had taught them about the Pensieve. At home they had two, one for each of them so they could never forget their happiest moments.

_**"Oh, Hermione, I love you," Draco said, carrying her to his bed and slowly putting her down; he captured her lips with his**_. _**Moaning into his mouth, Hermione felt Draco taking her bra off. **_

_**"Draco, I want you," Hermione whispered into his mouth, kissing him with passion. **_

_**Slowly moving himself off her, Draco stopped kissing her and took off his clothes. He recaptured her lips as he began to touch her in places that she had never been touched before, both of them soon found themselves in pleasurable waves of ecstasy.**_

_**After they made love, sweaty and breathing hard, Hermione lay beside Draco. His arm was under her naked body as he pulled her towards him. Basking in the night with silence, Hermione turned to face Draco and he turned to face her. **_

"_**Draco, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Hermione asked. **_

"_**Mione, we have a whole other year after this one." Draco told her. **_

Draco was watching this from a small hole somewhere at Hogwarts. Since this was in Pansy's room, it had to be Pansy's memory of this scene. He felt sick that Pansy had been watching him and Hermione as they made love. The swirl came and the scene before him quickly changed.

"_**Are you sure, Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked. **_

"_**Yes, Miss Granger. You're pregnant," she told her. **_

_**Without making a sound, someone was watching their conversation from behind the beds in the Hospital Wing. **_

"_**What's the baby's gender?" Hermione asked. **_

"_**A boy." she stated. **_

Draco looked at this memory, it had to be Pansy's again and it was about Damien. The swirls came again and the scene changed once more

_**Draco forced Hermione into the girl's lavatory. He wasn't worried about getting caught because no one ever came in here because of the ghost known as Moaning Myrtle. **_

_**"Draco, Draco wait you need to stop," Hermione said, pushing him away.**_

_**"Hermione what's wrong?" Draco asked, seeing the look of worry in her eyes.**_

_**"Draco I need to know, do you really truly love me?" Hermione asked.**_

_**"Hermione," Draco said, walking over to her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Of course I do, why would you ask such a thing?" **_

_**"Draco I'm... I'm pregnant," Hermione said turning away from him,**_

_**"What?" Draco asked shocked.**_

_**"I understand if you want to leave me," Hermione mumbled, trying to hold back tears.**_

_**"Hermione, why would I want to leave you? I'll help you with our child no matter what the cost is. Do you know what it is?" Draco asked.**_

_**"It's a boy," Hermione answered as she began to cry.**_

_**Draco hugged her and kissed her before he knelt down to her belly and kissing it.**_

_**"Damien, hello my little Damien," Draco said.**_

_**"Damien?" Hermione asked.**_

_**"I always wanted to name my son Damien," Draco smiled.**_

_**"Damien it is then," Hermione smiled as Draco once again got up and kissed her on the lips.**_

Draco knew the truth and saw more proof to his claim. Again, the scene changed. Draco was within a new memory.

_**"Ok Draco, now who do you love?" Lucius asked.**_

_**"Hermione," Draco answered.**_

_**"Pansy, sweetie you know what to do right?" Lucius asked smiling at her. Pansy came out of the shadows and smiled at Lucius and then looked towards Draco with a lustful look. **_

_**"Of course," Pansy smirked.**_

_**Draco watched as Pansy stood next to him, and his father walked behind the statue, he then saw as Hermione turned the corner his father lifted up his wand pointing it to Draco and Pansy kissed him, while Draco struggled the kiss went deeper. Lucius melted into the corridors away from this. **_

_**"Draco you cheat!" Hermione yelled. The kiss broke apart and Draco faced Hermione.**_

_**Hermione, I'm sorry," Draco yelled running after her but Pansy grabbed his arm.**_

_**"Draco, forget her," Pansy said while she licked her lips. **_

_**"No, I care for Hermione not you; now unhand me," Draco said pushing her off and chasing after Hermione. **_

_**Draco ran until he caught up to the crying form of Hermione.**_

_**"Hermione, I'm sorry I didn't do anything, I was forced," Draco said.**_

_**"Forced into kissing her, that's a new one, what did she do? Turn her appearance into me? I didn't see that, I saw Pansy!" Hermione screamed.**_

"_**Hermione, calm down or you'll lose our son." Draco told her, calming her down. **_

"_**Hermione, my love, listen to me. My father has found out that you're pregnant with our son. He came to the school and he forced me to kiss Pansy. I never wanted to kiss her," Draco stated. **_

_**Hermione looked at him and saw he was telling her the truth. She nodded her head at him. **_

"_**Now that he's seen you, there's no telling what he'll do. Come on, we have to hid you," Draco said, grabbing her hand.**_

_**"Draco, I'm as big as a whale! Where can I possibly hide, or run? I can't." Hermione yelled feeling huge.**_

_**"Hermione you must try I know it is hard, but I care too much for you and I am not about to lose you," Draco said grabbing her hand and running out of the corridor.**_

_**"Draco, where are you taking me?" Hermione asked.**_

_"__**Any where but here. My father will be here any moment." Draco then suddenly stopped when a figure appeared in front of him, "Father," he whispered going in front of Hermione to block her from Lucius.**_

"_**I see now you're trying to escape, I'm sorry but that won't work anymore. Miss Granger, may I have a word with you?" Lucius asked.**_

_**"No," Hermione said bluntly.**_

"_**Very well." Lucius held out his wand and pointed it at Draco; before Draco could react he fell to the ground, stunned. Lucius then walked over to Hermione. She tried taking out her wand, but Lucius flung it away before she had the chance. Trying to run, Lucius grabbed her arm and both of them disappeared with Draco. **_

"Hermione!" Draco hollered watching her disappear. Draco watched as that memory disappeared and another one appeared.

"_**Ok now, Hermione, push," Pansy said.**_

_**"Sod off. I'll not let you have my baby!" Hermione hollered.**_

"_**Oh, don't worry, Miss Granger, you won't even remember being pregnant," Lucius said. "Where's my son?" he asked a house elf.**_

_**"Upstairs, sir, he's in the middle of getting his memory erased and changed," the house elf stated. **_

_**"Excellent. Now Pansy, after this baby is born, Draco will think it is yours and his child so from this point on you will raise the child. However, do not tell anyone that this child is part Mudblood.**_

_**"Drop dead and let me go! This is my baby, not hers!" Hermione yelled then screamed in pain as another contraction came.**_

Draco watched as the baby was born and taken away from Hermione. He watched as Lucius pointed his wand at Hermione and put her to sleep, and then said the memory erasing charm_**.**_

"Hermione!" Draco shouted just as he was cast out of the Pensieve.

A/N- I hope you like it. Bye


End file.
